La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas)
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Histoires courtes sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)
1. Track 1

**Titre** : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps) : K+ donc pour ce premier chapitre

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien, mais Murakami-Sensei me laisse jouer avec de temps en temps :D

**Résumé **: Histoires courtes sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

« UESUGI EIRI ! »

Yuki se figea devant son ordinateur. Quand Shuuichi utilisait son prénom puis son vrai patronyme pour l'interpeller, en règle générale, c'était pour lui faire un reproche. Et cette fois-ci, Yuki n'avait pas oublié. Oh que non, il savait très bien ce que Shuuichi lui réclamait.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée, fulminant de colère.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ? Le concert commence dans moins de deux heures ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller à ton concert, je dois finir ce chapitre sinon Mizuki va me tuer. » marmonna-t-til

« Yuki ! Tu avais promis ! »

Oui, Yuki avait promis, mais uniquement pour le faire taire, quand il lui avait presque ordonné de venir le voir. Ses cris et ses pleurs l'avaient profondément agacé, et plutôt que l'envoyer paître, il avait préféré céder. Sur le coup, ça avait été une bonne idée, mais maintenant …

« Et toi, tu as lu mon dernier bouquin ? demanda Yuki, sarcastique »

Ce fut au tour de Shuuichi de se figer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Yuki demanda, toujours le nez sur son écran.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais lire ? »

Cette fois-ci, Shuuichi était vraiment furieux. Mais comme si Yuki ne remarquait pas l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de son amant, il continua :

« Remarque, quand je vois les paroles minables que tu es capa … »

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte du bureau claqua dans un bruit sec ; Shuuichi venait de quitter la pièce. Yuki releva enfin le nez de son écran, relativement surpris. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin …

_« Bah, peu importe, il reviendra quand il sera calmé »_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuki s'étirait, toujours assis sur son bureau. Il avait écrit sans interruption pendant plus de six heures, et ressentait la satisfaction d'avoir pu terminer son chapitre. Selon l'horloge murale positionnée au-dessus de son bureau, il était très tard, et Shuuichi aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps déjà. Peut-être Yuki avait-il été trop absorbé par l'écriture de son livre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ? … Il secoua la tête, c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que Shu passait la porte de leur appartenant, il s'efforçait toujours d'utiliser le moyen le plus bruyant possible pour faire remarquer sa présence. Or, l'appartement était calme depuis le départ précipité du chanteur. Yuki fut pris de (très) légers remords suite aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées à son encontre quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il voulut l'attendre afin de s'excuser, mais il était tard, Yuki ne savais pas quand il allait rentrer, et il était vaguement fatigué par sa journée de travail.

Le lendemain, Yuki s'autorisa une journée de repos. De ce fait, son réveil ne se fit pas avant midi passé. La première chose qu'il constata était l'absence indéniable de son chanteur. Il faisait encore la gueule ? Très bien. Il pourra enfin avoir la paix.  
Les jours se succédèrent et Yuki dû se rendre à l'évidence, Shuichi lui manquait. Il avait pourtant essayer de le joindre au téléphone (au bout du deuxième jour), il était même allé le voir à NG (au bout du quatrième), où il eut la surprise de voir Tohma lui lancer un regard noir. Tohma n' était jamais en colère contre lui (c'était même souvent plutôt le contraire), et quand il lui eut fait part de son étonnement à ce sujet, celui-ci avait répondu sèchement :

« Shindou a décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances. Une semaine ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu quand K et Sakano lui ont demandé pourquoi ? »

Yuki déglutit, Tohma était vraiment furax ! Quelque chose lui disait que c'était de sa faute.

« Il a dit que c'était à cause de toi !" _Bingo_, se dit Yuki. "Il s'est ensuite contenté de nous laisser, nous et son groupe, pour partir on ne sait où. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve par hasard ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai à peine taquiné la semaine passée et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Tohma semblait être à deux doigts d'étrangler le premier qu'il avait sous la main, alors Yuki décida de rentrer chez lui fissa.

Il se fit réveiller trois jours plus tard par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui annonçait joyeusement que quelqu'un venait l'emmerder. Il se leva, très mécontent, et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour hurler sur l'imbécile qui le réveillait si tôt alors qu'il avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, quand il reconnut Shuichi. Passé la surprise, Yuki reprit un air impassible et lui demanda.

« T'étais où ? L'autre cinglé des armes et le dépressif te cherchent partout ».

« Kyoto. C'était chouette. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Kyoto ?! »

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire, et sortit un livre de son sac. Yuki le reconnut comme étant le dernier qu'il avait écrit. Avant que Yuki ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shuichi parla.

« J'avais besoin de calme, et j'ai mis du temps, mais je l'ai fini ! Alors pour information : oui, je sais lire ! »

Yuki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Inutile de lui montrer combien cette attention l'avait touché, il préféra rester lui-même.

« Whoua, bravo, je suis impressionné ! Une semaine pour lire un bouquin de deux cent cinquante pages, c'est du rapide. »

S'attendant à ce que Shuichi réagisse comme à l'accoutumée (en criant et en pleurant), il resta dubitatif quant au sourire qui venait de s'étendre plus encore sur le visage du chanteur.

« N'est-ce pas ?! Maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! »

Ça sentait mauvais. Quelle idée saugrenue avait-il encore eut ?

« Je te demande pardon ? » Yuki essaya de rester calme

« Oui, j'ai fait un effort considérable pour lire ton bouquin, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu dois utiliser des mots aussi compliqués, alors maintenant, tu vas regarder ça ! »

Associant les gestes à la parole, Shuichi sorti de son sac trois DVDs de ses concerts et un des Nittle Grasper.

« Celui des Grasper, c'est parce que nous avons fait la première partie » expliqua-t-il devant l'air ahuris de Yuki

Sans oser l'avouer, la perspective de regarder son chanteur se déhancher sur scène (étant donné qu'il avait toujours refusé de mettre un pied à un de ces concerts) lui paraissait attractive. Mais il ne voulait pas céder tout de suite à Shuichi.

« Expliques-moi quel est l'intérêt de regarder trois concerts, il doit certainement s'y passer exactement la même chose. »

Shuichi sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis comme si une lumière venait d'éclairer sa lanterne, il dit :

« Pas du tout ! Sur celui-là, en montrant l'une des boites, on a chanté Glaring Dream pour l'ouverture, or nous l'avons effectivement chanté sur celui-ci, en montrant une seconde boite, mais pendant le rappel ! »

Yuki se demanda comment le chanteur faisait pour être aussi crétin, mais il se ravisa.

« C'est du pareil au même, tu l'as chanté sur les deux concerts. »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais Yuki, il y a une chose capitale qui change pendant nos concerts. »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Shuichi venait d'employer un ton qu'il utilisait rarement.

Le chanteur susurra presque : « Je ne porte jamais la même tenue. » avec un clin-d'œil qui fit presque rougir Yuki.

Si le genre de tenue en question était la même que celle qui trônait sur l'album que Yuki avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre, il se dit que peut-être il pourrait trouver un intérêt à regarder ces quatre DVDs.

Shuichi savait qu'il avait définitivement gagné cette partie quand il vit Yuki prendre l'une des boites, l'ouvrir et mettre le CD dans le lecteur en marmonnant :

« Dure combien de temps un concert ? »


	2. Track 2

**Titre : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

Le réveil sonna huit heures pétante. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et un corps se retourna dans le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Yuki n'était décidément pas du matin. Levant la tête vers l'appareil sonore, il se maudit d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre la veille ; il était beaucoup trop tôt ! Tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'un revolver qui se charge ou d'une grenade qu'on dégoupille, il ne rencontra que le silence le plus total. De même son lit habituellement chaud était ce matin cruellement froid. Il s'était endormi seul la veille au soir, et voir ainsi ses habitudes chamboulées le perturbaient. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais en vain, et décida donc de se lever à contre cœur, n'ayant envie de rien aujourd'hui.

Passant par la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau chaude qui réchauffa son corps, mais laissa son cœur de glace. Sortant de la pièce, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon, sentant de loin la délicieuse odeur d'une tasse de café chaud qui attendait sagement sur la table que son propriétaire daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cuisine, la perspective de cette douceur matinale diminuait, pour finalement complètement disparaître une fois arrivé. La pièce était aussi vide que tout le reste de l'appartement. Il mit la machine à café en marche tout pendant qu'il allumait la première cigarette de la journée, la première d'une longue série à n'en pas douter.

Faisant couler le précieux nectar dans un mug, et cigarette à la bouche, il se redirigea ensuite vers le salon, où il finit par s'échouer sur le canapé. Devant la télévision, il fixa les images sans vraiment les regarder, et écoutait les informations sans vraiment les entendre. Son esprit semblait être à mille lieues de là. Il passa quelques minutes à consommer ses deux drogues matinales, alternant gorgée de café et fumée de cigarette quand lui vient une idée. Finissant sa tasse d'une traite, et écrasant vivement le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier traînant sur la table basse, il se leva vivement et se dirigea vers son bureau. De là, il saisit son téléphone portable et écrivit un rapide sms qu'il se dépêcha d'envoyer à son destinataire. Il referma ensuite son téléphone et eut l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Regardant sa montre, il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et constata qu'il lui restait approximativement trois heures (1), et se demanda que faire durant ce laps de temps.

Décidant avec raison qu'il était inutile de s'installer devant son ordinateur puisqu'il n'était de toute façon pas en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit, il décida de se réinstaller dans le salon. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la chaîne stéréo, et enclencha la musique et le chant d'une voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

Appréciant et détestant en même temps ce moment de calme, il somnola jusqu'à entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Déjà? Il avait fait vite. Il se leva doucement, grimaçant face à ses muscles endoloris et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. En face de lui se trouvait sa copie conforme, à ceci près que son jeune frère abordait un sourire en coin qu'il lui aurait normalement valu une frappe derrière la tête s'il n'était pas en vérité content de le voir. Tatsuha remarqua la tête d'enterrement que faisait son frère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Passant la porte d'entrée, il demanda :

« Alors, il va être absent combien de temps cette fois-ci? »

Refermant la porte, Yuki répondit, blasé

« Trois semaines. En Europe. »

« Je vois. Difficilement joignable quoi. »

Yuki acquiesça lentement et servit une canette de bière à son frère qui s'assit sur le canapé du salon

« Je te préviens » dit Tatsuha « Je peux rester deux jours mais la semaine prochaine j'ai des examens, donc j'appellerai Mika »

« J'espère qu'elle pensera à m'apporter des gâteaux, elle, au moins. » fit Yuki, sur un ton de reproche à peine déguisé

Tatsuha soupira. Si seulement Shuichi savait dans quel état se retrouvait Yuki à chaque fois qu'il partait en tournée en dehors du Japon, pour sûr que ses petites fesses ne quitteraient jamais le pays !

* * *

_(1) Il faut deux heures et demi en Shinkansen (TGV Japonais) pour relier Kyoto à Tokyo. Au départ, j'avais penser faire venir Tatsu sur sa moto, mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait refuser de laisser son frère seul pendant plus de six heures ! Donc il à pris le train ~_


	3. Track 3

**Titre** : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps) Rating K+pour ce chapitre :)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

_Avec un remerciement tout particulier à ma Lyz-Chan et à Visca Biscanarza-Sempai. Arigatô na ! =*-*=_

* * *

« Nani o matteru, Kimi wa inai heya ... » (1)

« SHINDOU SHUICHI ! »

Shuichi se figea dans le salon. Quand Yuki utilisait ce ton, il savait qu'il allait au-delà de graves emmerdes.

Le dit Yuki sortit de son bureau et se planta sur le seuil du salon, furieux, et se rapprocha dangereusement de son chanteur dont les oreilles de chaton invisibles semblaient s'affaissaient sous la menace évidente dont Yuki faisait preuve.

« Expliques-moi l'intérêt de chanter toutes tes chansons ici et MAINTENANT alors que j'ai dit que j'allais venir te voir ce soir ! »

« Mais Yuki ! Je t'ai dit que je devais répéter ! »

« Mais je pensais que t'allait faire ça à NG, au studio, avec ta bande de débiles, pas ici dans le salon ! »

Shuichi soutient le regard noir que lui lançait Yuki. Celui-ci avait dépassé sa deadline, et malgré cela, il avait promis de venir voir son concert au Tokyo Dôme (et cette fois-ci, Yuki avait VRAIMENT l'intention d'y aller). Mais pour pouvoir profiter du petit cul de son amant sur scène, il avait aussi promis a Mizuki de finir son chapitre aujourd'hui, ce que Yuki était incapable de faire avec tout le boucan que faisait cet imbécile.

« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, j'ai préféré rester ici dans le cas où tu changerais **encore** d'avis. » répondit Shuichi sur un ton reproches, les mains sur les hanches

Yuki ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre. Mais le fait qu'il chante à tue-tête de la sorte dans le salon allait le rendre dingue. Il fallait qu'il arrive à convaincre Shuichi ; premièrement qu'il allait bien venir ce soir, et deuxièmement qu'il lui foute la paix pour les quelques heures restantes avant que Mizuki ne décide à le tuer. Il soupira.

« Écoutes, si tu ne me laisses pas le calme nécessaire pour finir mon travail, non seulement je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, mais en plus je devrais travailler toute la nuit pour pouvoir le rendre demain ce qui va me mettre passablement de mauvaise humeur. Or, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que je perde ma bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas? » fit Yuki en espérant que cet idiot saisisse le sous-entendu sans qu'il soit obligé de lui faire un dessin

Et après quelques secondes de flottement : « _Bingo »_, se dit Yuki. Shuichi abordait à présent un petit sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges à la simple pensée de la bonne humeur dont parlait Yuki.

« D'accord! » s'écria-t-il « Dans ce cas, je te laisse bosser tranquille, et t'as intérêt à finir vite ! »

Il lui fit un bisou rapide sur la joue, tandis que Yuki leva les yeux au ciel, et parti rapidement direction les studios de NG. Bien, il lui restait approximativement huit heures pour finir ce foutu chapitre, et se calmer les nerfs avant de devoir supporter l'overdose de musique et les cris des fans hystériques de son amant pendant près de deux heures. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà?!

Il lui fallut une patience sans nom pour finir ce travail qui lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Finissant de se préparer, il ne lui restait que trente minutes avant le début du concert du Shuichi. Il avait envie de le voir, sans en avoir envie. Ou plutôt, il préférait vaguement la perspective de l'avoir pour lui tout seul plutôt que devoir le partager avec une salle remplie de filles (et de mecs aussi) en chaleur.

Le trajet fut exceptionnellement court, sans doute qu'au fond de lui, Yuki était impatient de voir les performances de son chanteur sur scène (il en avait déjà eu un exemple sur les quelques DVDs qu'il avait obligé de regarder quelques semaines plus tôt, mais le voir en chair et en os devait encore plus valoir le coup d'œil.)

Le Tokyo Dôme était absolument plein à craquer, de gens de tout âge, avec tout de même une belle majorité de filles, sans compter les innombrables personnes faisant la queue dehors en espérant avoir une place de libre, malgré le fait que le concert se déroulait à guichet fermé. Yuki sourit en voyant tout ce joyeux petit monde, en pensant que le chanteur lui appartenait à LUI, et à lui seul. Pour peu, il en aurait fait une danse de la victoire en chantant puérilement "Il est qu'à moi, nananinanère."

Grâce à Tohma, il avait pu avoir une entrée VIP, mais la perspective de se retrouver entouré d'une bande de gamins pré-pubères hurlant à la mort ne l'enchantait guère. Aussi, il préféra rester au fond de la salle, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, son charmant idiot et ses deux compères firent leur apparition sur scène, déchaînant une vague de cris et d'applaudissements. Yuki croisa pour son plus grand bonheur le regard de son chanteur qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Même parmi le nombre invraisemblable de personnes présentes, il avait réussi à le trouver dans la salle. Où plutôt, il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait qu'il avait élu domicile "au calme" au fond de celle-ci. Shuichi rayonnait sur scène, se déhanchant de manière diablement sexy en le regardant lui et personne d'autre, heureux que son Yuki ai daigné venir le voir; ses performances en furent décuplées. Les chansons se succédèrent et Yuki fur surpris d'arriver à la fin de leurs prestations, à croire qu'une faille temporelle avait soudainement fait passer le temps à une vitesse incroyable. Durant le rappel, et pendant que Shuichi annonçait le nom de la dernière chanson qu'ils avaient composé exclusivement pour ce concert, sous les cris réprobateurs de ses fans, et la date du prochain, Yuki se dirigea vers les loges, l'accès VIP aidant. Shuichi était à présent assez connu pour avoir une loge à lui seul, alors qu'il devait, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, la partager avec ses deux amis. S'engouffrant dans celle-ci, il attendit sagement que la dernière chansons se finisse pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison au plus vite, il avait d'autres projets très intéressants pour ce soir.

Cependant les secondes se firent minutes, et Yuki fronça les sourcils quand presque un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler (2). Le rappel était fini, et Shuichi aurait dû rappliquer rapidement après la fin de celui-ci et pourtant, aucune trace de sa touffe rose. Se levant de son siège, il entendit des cris, rires, exclamations diverses provenant du couloir et passa la porte pour voir ce qui pouvait les provoquer. Adossé contre la porte, son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans ce foutu couloir mais Yuki ne voyait que Shuichi et ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Ce dernier riait aux éclats à côté de son ami de toujours Nakano; Suguru à peine en retrait, semblait faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu. Ce qui dérangeait Yuki n'était pas que son amant faisait l'idiot avec son meilleur ami (ça, il avait l'habitude) mais plutôt tous les fans du groupe qui profitaient joyeusement de l'avantage du pass VIP mieux que lui. Les trois membres étaient occupés à signer autographe sur autographe, se faisant vivement prendre en photos et le nombre de flashs à la seconde qui déferlaient dans le couloir aurait suffi à déclencher une crise au premier épileptique qui en croisait le chemin. Qui dit photo, qui rapprochement corporel. Yuki sembla s'embraser de l'intérieur quand il vit pour son plus grand malheur ses fans lui mettre le bras autour de la hanche de SON chanteur, autour de son cou, accroché à son bras, et l'une d'entre elle osa même le sacro-saint bisou sur sa joue pour immortaliser sa propre photo. Il n'en voulait pas à Shuichi, la célébrité et les désagréments (pour lui en tout cas, c'en était un !) qui en découlaient, il connaissait. Il savait aussi que Shuichi était très reconnaissant envers ses fans; sans eux, ils n'étaient rien. Mais bordel, étaient-ils toujours obligés de l'accaparer de la sorte?! Dire qu'il se sentait jaloux d'une bande morveux, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Tant pis pour sa fierté, il s'avança vers son charmant idiot, et celui-ci s'arrêta de rire en le voyant (et en voyant son regard de tueur). D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, le calme était de retour dans le couloir, et tous se figèrent au regard insistant du romancier sur le chanteur. Sans crier gare, il pris ce dernier par le poignet, et sans un mot l'emmena doucement vers sa loge. Nakano et Suguru échangèrent un sourire complice. Shuichi entra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta au centre avant de se retourner vers son Yuki. Celui-ci fermait la porte à clef et se retourna en enlevant sa veste de façon sensuelle, ce qui fit bruyamment déglutir Shuichi. Il s'approcha de lui doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Shuichi rougit furieusement quand il rencontra le regard de chien affamé et le sourire carnassier que lui lançait Yuki.

« Bien, Shu-Chan... Puisque visiblement tu adores te faire tripoter, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, son ton mielleux contrastant étrangement avec son regard de braise

« Yu ... Yuki ... » dit Shuichi, complètement figé par l'attitude de son romancier

Les cris avaient repris joyeusement dans le couloir, quand pour faire diversion sur l'apparition de Yuki, Nakano avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans la salle de réception en compagnie de ses fans. D'autres cris bien différents s'en mêlèrent mais personne n'y fit attention, et Yuki décida qu'il succomberait peut-être désormais plus facilement à l'idée d'assister aux concerts de Shuichi. (3)

* * *

_(1) In the Moonlight, des Bad Luck :) Traduction de la phrase : Que suis-je en train d'attendre, dans cette salle où tu n'es pas ? Et pouf, Yuki apparaît, elle est pas belle la vie?_

_(2) Yuki et la patience, tout un programme._

_(3) Pour éviter que ses fans ne l'approchent de trop près, bien entendu_


	4. Track 4

**Titre** : La Vie es un Long Fleuve Tranquille (Ou Pas)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

L'appartement était plongé dans un calme olympien. Yuki était tranquillement en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur et Shuichi …

_« Oui, tiens, que fait-il celui-là ? »_ se demanda Yuki

Il le savait ici, avec lui dans l'appartement, mais il ne l'endentait plus depuis un petit moment déjà. Il avait réussi à obtenir de son producteur, Sakano, une maigre journée de repos, avec cependant la promesse de revenir le lendemain avec au moins une chanson terminée, parmi toutes celles qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Il avait eu premièrement une autre idée pour occuper cette journée, mais la pluie qui s'écoulait à flots dehors réduisit ses espoirs de promenade à néant. Il fut donc contraint de rester à la maison.

Yuki se leva et sorti de son antre. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait du calme inhabituel de l'appartement, non, mais l'inspiration se fit soudainement moindre et il avait besoin de faire une pause. Pénétrant dans le salon, il n'y vit personne, et aucun signe de vie non plus dans la cuisine. Shuichi était donc dans la chambre ?

Voulant vérifier cet état de fait, il s'y dirigea à pas de loup. Poussant la porte, la surprise le gagna. La scène sous ses yeux était tellement surréaliste qu'il en resta bouche-bée.

Shuichi était effectivement dans la chambre. Il était couché , ventre sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, les jambes relevées se balançant au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait via son lecteur. Il était visiblement très concentré sur son carnet de notes, un stylo à la main, et un pocky de couleur rose dans la bouche. Cette vision d'un Shuichi calme et posé fit battre le cœur de Yuki un peu plus rapidement et un sourire attendri fit irruption sur son visage. Après quelques minutes passées à l'épier de la sorte, Yuki repoussa la porte pour le laisser tranquille et se redirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir une tasse de café. Il fit également réchauffé du lait qu'il versa ensuite dans le mug préféré du chanteur avant de retourner dans la chambre pour la lui apporter. Celui-ci était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne le vit même pas poser la tasse sur la table de nuit. Yuki ressorti tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et retourna devant son ordinateur, l'inspiration semblait lui être revenue.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et Yuki, après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, décida d'aller s'occuper du dîner. Il avait déjà laissé l'occasion à Shuichi de lui montrer ses talents culinaires mais … Non, inutile de se rappeler l'état de la cuisine après cette vaine tentative (Shuichi ayant à peu près autant de prédispositions à la cuisine qu'à l'écriture de ses satanées paroles de chansons).

Une demi-heure plus tard, un festin de roi était dressé sur la table du salon devant un Yuki passablement satisfait. Il se redirigea ensuite dans la chambre afin de prévenir son chanteur que le repas était servi. Passant la porte, il retrouva Shuichi dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, à la différence près que celui-ci était profondément endormi. Yuki soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il lui retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et coupa le lecteur musical. Il le secoua ensuite gentiment pour le réveiller, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Papillonnant des yeux, Shuichi mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis quelques secondes de plus à reconnaître Yuki, penché sur lui, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'abaissa lentement et vint l'embrasser tendrement afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire puis se souvient d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

« Merci pour la tasse de lait, Yuki. »

« De rien. Je venais t'avertir que j'ai préparé le dîner, j'espère que tu as faim. »

« Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Yuki l'aida à se relever et les yeux de Shuichi s'illuminèrent a la vue du festin que Yuki avait préparé. Après cette journée, Shuichi et Yuki n'ayant rien de particulier à se raconter, le repas se déroula donc dans le plus grand des silences.

Silence qui commença finalement à peser pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour Shuichi parce que celui-ci avait normalement toujours quelque chose à raconter et qu'il ne s'empêchait pas de le faire en règle générale ; et pour Yuki car il avait fini par apprécier que son chanteur lui parle de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Ça avait, pour lui, quelque chose de relaxant (même s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait la plupart du temps).

Une fois le repas terminé, et la vaisselle faite (par Shuichi, qui avait appris à partager les tâches) le couple termina la soirée devant la télévision ; jusqu'à ce que Shuichi baille et ne s'endorme sur l'épaule de son romancier. Pour quelle raison était-il si fatigué ?! Yuki soupira une fois encore, cette journée fut décidément bien étrange. Il ferma la télévision, et porta son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la chambre, déshabilla son chanteur et l'allongea dans le lit. Aussitôt, Shuichi frissonna et se retourna inconsciemment ; fourrant son nez dans l'oreiller de Yuki dans un soupire de contentement. Ce dernier, décidant qu'il était lui aussi fatigué, se déshabilla à son tour et rejoignit Shuichi sous la couette, collant son torse tout contre le dos de son chanteur. Il s'endormit rapidement, une main sur le ventre de Shuichi et le nez dans ses cheveux, apaisé par son parfum sucré et la chaleur de son corps.

Le réveil, le lendemain matin, fut par contre relativement violent. Yuki sursauta vivement dans le lit au hurlement soudain de son insupportable démon rose. Dire qu'il avait réussi à l'attendrir la veille... Est-ce que finalement tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Il se redressa légèrement pour voir Shuichi courir partout dans la pièce telle une mini tornade ; cherchant ci et là des vêtements rapide à porter, sous l'œil impatient de son manager, K, qui une fois de plus était venu récupérer son chanteur au pied du lit, celui-ci ayant visiblement encore beaucoup de mal à se réveiller à l'heure. Et pour une fois, Yuki n'y était pour rien !

Puis soudainement, Shuichi s'arrêta net, à moitié habillé, pour réaliser, affolé :

« Mince, je n'ai aucune parole à emmener au studio. Fujisaki va me tuer. »

Yuki le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« T'as pourtant bosser dessus une bonne partie de la journée d'hier, non? » fit-il en baillant

Shuichi sursauta, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son carnet de notes qui traînait encore sur la table de nuit de Yuki, et pris un air embarrassé. Yuki suivit le regard de Shuichi, et prit le dit carnet dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée pour constater qu'elle ne contenait aucune parole. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des gribouillis divers ressemblant certainement à des choses que Yuki n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître. Visiblement le dessin n'était pas non plus un des talents cachés de Shu, si tant est qu'il en possédait. Yuki esquissa tout de même un sourire en apercevant dans la marge en haut à gauche un petit cœur entourant son prénom. Voyant cela, Shuichi pris une couleur rosée, et vint presque arracher le carnet des mains du romancier, en le serrant fort contre lui comme s'il contenait le plus grand des secrets. Ses attitudes de gamin firent ricaner Yuki, qui se figea néanmoins quand Shuichi lui demanda :

« Dis, Yuki. Tu ne voudrais pas ... »

« Non. » le coupa-t-il

Shuichi fit la moue.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! »

« Si, je sais parfaitement, et la réponse est non. Je ne te demande pas d'écrire mes livres à ce que je sache. »

« C'est vrai, mais ... »

« Pas de mais. Tu te débrouilles avec ton travail. »

Si K ne lançait pas des éclairs via son regard, il pourrait presque s'amuser de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Voir ces deux là se disputer comme un vieux couple était assez distrayant, seulement …

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Shuichi. » Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard « Tu as une interview dans très exactement vingt et une minutes. »

Et la tornade repris son chemin sous l'œil dépité de Yuki, qui finit par prendre un oreiller et à se cacher la tête en dessous. Dieu que ce gamin était bruyant ...

Shuichi, une fois habillé et prêt à partir, sorti de la chambre avec un joyeux :

« Bonne journée Yuki, je t'aime, à ce soir ! »

Que ce dernier répondit par un vague signe de main fatigué, mais avec néanmoins un micro-sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quitta pas de toute la journée.


End file.
